willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kanthia/Letter to Ru
A letter arrives, ending up in Sheriff Colquhoun's hands, as it is simply addressed 'Ruthea Kiernan, Willowdale???' The letter is sealed with navy blue wax, bearing a stamp of a thrush. It is written in a script with many flourishes, indicating someone with training in penmanship. As the letter goes on, however, the writing becomes more and more rushed. Ruthea!!!!! I do hope this letter arrives safely! Your father and mother and I and my husband and our children have been so very very very worried about your safety!! Well, I was not as worried about your safety, as I always knew that you would be fine on your own -- you always were the most able to look after yourself, and I always told myself that you would be fine by yourself. But still! I hope you get this letter! I wrote it to Willowdale because I heard that there was a skirmish with hobgoblins there, frightful little beasts! And your letter said that you were fighting hobgoblins, and so I thought to myself that you must be in Willowdale then, but if you are not, and if someone else is reading this, if you know of a girl named Ruthea Kiernan I do hope you send this to her! She is a beautiful young woman with blonde hair, probably working as a wizard of some sort, she's quite intelligent you know. If you do not know of Ruthea ask for a Kiernan, it is likely her. Oh, Ruthea! I am so glad to know you are alive!! It has been so long, I haven't the foggiest clue where to start. Well, the night you disappeared, we decided it would be best to be open and honest about the whole thing, so when people started asking about you in the coming weeks we told them you had run off to join your people, the greenies (which is the word we use for elves around here not a very nice way of putting it mind you). Have you met any greenies? I married Norr a week later, in a magnificent ceremony, although you were very missed; my gown was white as snow with embroidered thrushes, and he was so very charming in his suit. I hope you remember him, he's quite a dashing fellow -- we have three wonderful children, with a fourth on the way! Kyria is the eldest, she's almost four now, quite the charming little girl, that one! She's so very very inquisitive, asks so many questions about the world and magic & etc., Norr and I think she will become a wonderful mage in time. Her brother Jarrod is still learning to control his tongue, he's a dashing fellow, though, really takes after his father. Nerissa is the youngest, still an infant, but we have big dreams for her. I am sorry to say (or am I happy to say? Oh, I don't know! I'm so happy you're alive!!) that our fourth child, had she been a girl, would have been named Ruthea, for as you know it is traditional to carry on the name, as it is said. But now that you are alive we are thinking Lisanne, or perhaps Opal, what are your thoughts?? Father and Mother were so happy to receive your letter! They are getting along just fine, although quite saddened by your disappearance. I believe Father assumed you were dead, but in secret company Mother still held out for you, citing the strong-headedness of Kiernan girls such as yourself. I brought them your letter as soon as I had finished reading it, and oh, we cried so many tears of happiness and joy! Oh Ruthea!! I am so glad to know you are safe!!! When do you plan to return home??! We would receive you with open arms and many hugs and kisses & etc., I know you say you are adventuring out beyond the wall like a good adventurer, but you must be tired of all that business of slaying hobgoblins and orcs & etc. Oh, there is so much to tell you! You must come home, I will make those cookies and tea you used to love, do you remember? We will talk for hours! I will tell you about Norr and the children, and my work for Sarenrae and delivering children & etc., and Norr's work in the library (do you remember that little library by the market? Norr works there now, as head librarian), and Father and Mother, and our wonderful house with a garden out front where we grow herbs and flowers & etc., and about all the strange people and goods that have passed our way!! It has been quite a busy four years, I cannot wait to tell you all about it! And you will tell me about the greenies, and your travels, and the friends you have made, & etc. Oh Ruthea!! Even now I simply cannot wait for your reply! Your words have brought a shining beacon of hope into all of our lives!!! :: Fiona Kiernan Category:Blog posts Category:Reflection